The Cause and The Effect
by BritishVampiress
Summary: when life is terrible then everything suddenly changes...is the change for the better. ExB. OOC. my first fanfic. RxR plz. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, alone. Wake up, go to school, come home, that's my life. I arrived home, went straight upstairs to do my homework, I tried to prolong it for as long as I could, but I finished it within an hour. After I finished, it was time to go face my life again. I went down stairs to find my mother passed out on the couch, which didn't surprise me. She probably won't wake up till just before Phil gets home. I wish he would stay away, but that is not going to happen. He comes home from an away game today; he has only been gone two days. This means mom has be popping pills and drinking non-stop for two days. She is sleeping it all off right now because when Phil gets home, they will lock themselves in their bedroom for the night.

"Yeah, Phil is coming home" I thought sarcastically.

I got to work, I cleaned the whole living room, because it was covered in alcohol bottles, on my way back in from taking the trash out, the door slammed. I ran in to see if she was still asleep but I had no such luck, she was stirring awake. I rushed to start dinner hoping I could have it started before she became coherent, I managed to get the water for the noodles boiling before she called me.

I ran to get her, the pills from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water before I went to her. I walked in to the living room and gave my mother the bottle of pills and the glass of water, but she just threw it and drank from the vodka bottle on the table, then I waited. I took maybe two whole minutes before it started. You think I'd be used to this by now, it's happens every time Phil goes away.

"It's your entire fault, you worthless piece of trash" she screamed at me.

"You're the reason your father left us, if you'd been a better daughter maybe he wouldn't have left me to raise you, by myself" she sneered.

"You're so selfish; no wonder no one loves you. Your ugly, maybe if you'd of been prettier, he wouldn't of left me" she yelled at me.

I knew the real reason he left but it still hurt to be told this by my own mother as I fought to hold back the tears, I told her that I had to finish dinner if she wanted to eat tonight. I walked into the kitchen and cried while I finished the dinner. I dished it up for her, and took it to her with a bottle of beer, though she already had a bottle of vodka with her, that was almost gone.

" I'm going to bed mom, I've got to leave early in the morning, okay?" She didn't reply, so I just left, and went to bed.

Sitting in my room reading, I hear Phil arrive home. Oh joy. It has started, mom is giggling, now they are running up the stairs to their room. If I'm lucky she will wear him out and they will actually go to sleep tonight. I go to my computer desk, grab my iPod then go lay in bed. I turn it on to shuffle, turn the volume almost all the way up, so it's just about deafening me. I close my eyes, thinking of where I want to be right now, with my dad, in forks. Charlie. I don't really like the rain, it rains a lot there. I sometimes laugh at myself, wanting to live there when I don't like the rain. He would appreciate the effort I put in to my studies and the house. I have a four point zero average, but mom doesn't care neither does Phil. All they care about is themselves and money. I think about just taking some money, buying a plane ticket and leaving, going to forks. My dad wouldn't mind, in fact he has been hinting for me to go stay with him for a while now. Ugh. Great. My iPod just died. I take out my headphones; listen to see if they are finished. I can't hear anything so I put my iPod on the side table. Then I hear it, their bed squeaks as someone is getting out of their bed. I can hear the floor creak as they walk down the hallway. That's when I know. He's coming.

I pretend to be asleep so maybe he'll go away. Damn it. He isn't leaving, Oh no, it's going to happen again. Shit. I'm still sore from the last time; he is going to do it to me again. I can't hide the bruise anymore, blaming them on my clumsiness. I'm not really that clumsy anymore, my mom made me take ballet lessons when I was younger. He is just outside the door now maybe he will just go away and not do this tonight.

Maybe not, then goes the lock. "Click". Damn. Here we go again.

He thinks I'm asleep, but I'm wide awake. He is stroking my hair, telling me" you are so beautiful Bella, I have been thinking about this all day."

As his hands start traveling down my face, I can feel the tears welling up, but I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I swear he gets off on it most of the time anyway. I think he knows I'm awake now, he starts straddling me, I can't help it, and the tears start to fall.

He starts smirking, telling me "if you weren't so beautiful then I wouldn't have to do this to you, would I".

I know it is a rhetorical question so I don't answer. I can feel him start to take off my night shirt, his fingers trailing up and down my sides.

I don't want this again; I start to scream "STOP. Please stop. Not again please."

"Shut up, you little bitch" with that he punches me in the in the stomach. I start screaming again, so he punches me in the face. I start to black out, I try to get him to stop. He punches me in the face again and all I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

As I start to wake up, the first thing I think is that was the last time. I am so sore but I try my hardest to get up. I get up eventually, I get to the bathroom and I look in the mirror, what I see makes my decision that must easier. Today I'm going to get as much money as I can from my mother and I'm going to go to forks, Charlie won't mind actually Charlie will be thrilled. In my reflection I see a girl who needs stability so she can finally be herself without having to hide from her parents. I throw on some skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie and my converse, and then I head downstairs. After cleaning the house so that it is spotless, I head into the dining room to Renee's wallet checking how much cash is in there. I find out that she only has one hundred dollars in cash so I take that, plus the five hundred I have saved up in my room that should be enough for a plane ticket. "I'm going to need to buy some stuff when I get there" I thought to myself. I go up to Renee's room, as I look around the room I have never been allowed in, I try to think where they would keep their back up cash. Then it pops into my head, Renee's underwear drawer. I look through the drawers to find the right one, once I found it there was a small wooden box in the back left hand corner of the drawer. I open it to find a lot of stubs to Phil old baseball games but underneath them are a bunch of hundred dollar bills; I just grab a handful of them. I close the box, put it back where it was and I get the hell out of the nasty love nest.

Since Renee and Phil are out for the day I thought that now would be the right time to go so I run upstairs to my room and grab a suitcase from under my bed. Now don't have a lot so all my clothes plus essentials like, my iPod docking station and my one trophy that I own. In my whole life I have earned one trophy, now I could have possibly earned more but my so-called mother married a jerk named Phil and I had to give it up. I was a cheerleader and a good one at that, yeah I now clumsy Bella a cheerleader, but when I'm cheering I don't know what happens, it is like I forget that I'm clumsy. Anyway once my suitcase is packed, I empty out my backpack and put in the stuff I'm going to need for the airport and on the plane. I double check that I have everything because once I leave today I have no plans on having to come back. Oh Damn! I still need to call Charlie and let him know I'm coming today. I grab my phone and press speed dial 1, since I have no friends here my dad is my number 1.

"Hello?" "Dad, its Bella" "hey bells, what's up baby girl?"

"Nothing dad but do you remember how you said that I could come stay with you for junior year?" "Yeah I remember, why?"

"Well I was hoping you would come and pick me up from the airport in port Angeles about five-thirty this afternoon" "sure bells, but why all of a suddern are you want to come here? Is everything okay?" "yes dad everything is fine, I just need a change" "okay bells but it is okay with renee, right?" "of course it is, you know she secretly wanted me to come live with you anyway, so that she can travel with phil" "ok baby girl, about five thirty right?" "yeah, about five thirty. Thanks dad, I'll see you later. Love you dad" "love you to bells, I'll be there to pick you up" he hung up the phone. I quickly call a cab to take me to the airport, as I wait for the taxi to arrive I write a note for Renee.

_Dear Renee,_

_ As you can tell I'm not here right now. Not that you care or anything but I have gone to Charlie's. Since you don't get a fuck about me and all you do is put me down I thought I would help you by leaving. All my life I have tried to please you, make you proud of me, but all I get in return are you saying m a worthless bitch, that I'm ugly whore which is why I have no friends? _

_I had friends but because of you and your filthy dick head of a husband, I lost them. You blame me for Charlie leaving you he left you because you cheated with said dickhead of a husband. He wanted you to leave me there with him; I could have had a happy life being looked after rather than have to look after you. Everything was fine till you decided to cheat on him with Phil. Just because you couldn't keep you legs closed around people, and because of this he didn't want you, which hurt you, you decided to hurt him by taking me from him. So I'm going to stay with dad, in a place that I don't even like because at least there is someone who gives a damn about me. He will care that I have a 4.0 GPA, or that I am still good enough at cheerleading that I could get a scholarship for it. He will care about that stuff, but you never will and you sure as hell never did. So I'm done you can clean your own house, cook you own food because I'm DONE. _

_Don't try to call Charlie to get hold of me, he won't let you. Don't try to call me, i won't answer the phone. When I turn eighteen you will have absolutely nothing to do with my future so, just forget about me and I'll damn sure forget about you and this life. You never wanted me so now you don't have me. Goodbye Renee._

Sincerely, _The Daughter You Didn't Want._

Luckily the cab arrived just as I finished the letter to Renee, I stuck it on the fridge for her to find. I grabbed my backpack and suitcase, put them in the trunk of the taxi and said "phoenix airport please" and I didn't look back.

As I'm sitting on the plane, I think to myself, after everything that has happened what if nothing changes? What if I still don't make any friends here? So even after everything I have been through trying to please my bitch of a mother, I'm going to be myself for once. I'm going to dress how I want, do what I want and I going be who I have always wanted to be. So I make a vow to myself, no matter what happens here I'm going to be myself, be who I have always dreamed of being….myself. Not having to act shy or quiet to avoid talking to people that might ask questions. I like to dance and have fun, I'm not saying that I don't like to read classical books like pride and prejudice or Wuthering heights, but that's not all I am. I am not just the girl who reads all the time; I do like to have fun as well. If I'm lucky being myself will involve me doing cheerleading again. There will hopefully be a cheerleading team for me to join. I have missed cheerleading so much… just as I was about to finish that thought "we have now made our landing in port Angeles. The current weather is heavy clouds with a high chance of rain. On behalf of the airline I would like to say thank you for choosing us and please enjoy your stay in Port Angeles" I hate flight attendants they are always for peppy and cheery but everyone knows that it is fake. I grab my back pack and head out to the baggage claim.

When I arrive at the bagged area I look around for my dad, that's when I notice a uniform. I fast pace to him and tap on his shoulder, he turns around. "Bells!!" he exclaims. He grabs me up in a hug, now looking at my dad you wouldn't think he would be very affectionate but he is always hugging me, I love it because she never did. After he lets me go, we fetch my suitcase from baggage. We walk outside to the car park and I couldn't see the cruiser. "Um...dad, where is the cruiser?" "Well I didn't think you would want to be picked up in a cop car bells so I got this car from a friend". Now the car he is so eloquently got from a friend is my dream car, it was a midnight blue dodge avenger with black interior. "Dad, this is like my dream car, which friend has this car?" "Well technically he doesn't have it anymore, you do" "wait…..this is mine? But how did you afford it dad?" "I recently came into some money that I didn't know my family had. Bells, let put it this way this car is brand new and I didn't put a dent in to the money I just came in to". I think my dad I trying to tell me he is rich.

After that conversation I fell asleep for the rest of the ride, when we arrived at home the jolt of the car stopping woke me up " were home bells go up to bed, I signed you up for school tomorrow. It is your first day and I won't be here when you wake up so I'll leave your key on the table in the entry way" he said. I was so tired that I just nodded, gave him a hug and went to bed. I had a feeling that my whole world was about to change tomorrow.


End file.
